Raven: Home Alone 4 - Taking Back The House
Raven: Home Alone 4 - Taking Back The House is a 2013 Christmas comedy drama crime movie and the third sequel in the Raven: Home Alone series. Voice Cast * Mark McLaughlin - Lamar * Thomas Ingleston - Intho * Heather Bradley - Brhea * Lladel Bryant - Bryal * Leigh Hall - Halei * Daniel Hartley - Hadan * Jenny Senior - Sejen * Alexandra Gardiner - Gaale * Allana Davies - Daala * David Lyon - Lydav * Francesca Kelly - Kefra * Ashley Jenkins - Jeash * James Elliott - Eljam * Anthony Boyalediou - Boyan * Pamela Dwyer - Padwy * Ruby May Glen - Glema * Bronte McKeown - Herself / Kim Possible * Harrison Chad - Bambi * Andrea Bowen - Faline * Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy - Mater * Michael Caine - Finn McMissile * Emily Mortimer - Holley Shiftwell Chapters * Chapter 1: Bambi's Introduction * Chapter 2: Welcome To Daytona Beach! * Chapter 3: Kim Possible Returns * Chapter 4: Florida's Boot Camp * Chapter 5: Wheeled Allies * Chapter 6: The Net Climb * Chapter 7: Race Day * Chapter 8: "And They're Off!" * Chapter 9: Wall Of Water * Chapter 10: "Ka-Chow!" * Chapter 11: A Heartbreaking Loss * Chapter 12: Demand and Release * Chapter 13: The Team Relay * Chapter 14: The Hang Move * Chapter 15: The Bungee Road Climb * Chapter 16: Fight Night * Chapter 17: The Feminine Touch * Chapter 18: Operation: Perilous Pathways * Chapter 19: Holy Spy Trap! * Chapter 20: The Insulting Recorder * Chapter 21: Knockout Blows Galore! * Chapter 22: Director D's Downfall * Chapter 23: United Together Daytona Beach's Boot Camp 16 Series 1 warrior teenagers who advanced to Boot Camp finals were divided into three teams: The Red Dragons, The White Tigers and The Blue Monkeys. Each team consisted of 5 to 6 competitors, with the first competitor to represent each team was one of the top 3 competitors during Raven's quest in 2002 (Lamar for The Red Dragons, Intho for The White Tigers, and Brhea for The Blue Monkeys). Then, each of them would select the other 4 or 5 members for his respective team in a schoolyard pick fashion. *'Lamar' (Loki Laufeyson) *'Halei' *'Jeash' (Mockingbird) *'Boyan' *'Kefra' (Huntress) *'Hadan' (Hawkeye) *'Intho' (Groot) *'Gaale' *'Sejen' *'Daala' *'Lydav' (Star-Lord) *'Brhea' *'Bryal' *'Eljam' *'Padwy' *'Glema' 'Competition Format' There were 3 rounds used during The Boot Camp: Pressure Challenge * The Pressure Challenge consisted of an obstacle, in which each team must send one member to compete. * The competitor who had the worst performance would earn punishment for the entire members of his respective team. * The punishment consisted of bringing heavy objects to the Team Relay course, which would reduce the team's training time and energy for the Team Relay. Team Relay * The Team Relay consisted of an obstacle course, just like in American Ninja Warrior. * Each competitor would run the course by bringing an heavy object (which was usually brought by the losing team from the Pressure Challenge) to the obstacle, and then attempting the obstacle. After that, he must repeat those two processes to the next obstacle, and then brought that object to the finish line. * Each obstacle had a maximum number of attempts to complete the obstacle. If the competitor failed to complete an obstacle within the allowed number of attempts, he would receive a time penalty added to his Team Relay time. The amount of time penalty for each obstacle may differed for each day of The Boot Camp. * At the end of Team Relay, the completion time for each competitor (including the time penalty) would be accumulated among the other members of his respective team. The team who completed the Team Relay course in the slowest time must elect 2 of their members to face elimination. * The number of obstacles faced by the competitors during the Team Relay may differed for each day of The Boot Camp. Chapter 6: The Net Climb Pressure Challenge The Pressure Challenge's obstacle for the first day of Boot Camp was called the Net Climb, which consisted of a cargo net with 25 flags attached around the cargo net. Each competitor from his or her respective team was given 60 seconds to collect as many flags as possible. If the flag dropped to the ground below, it didn't count. If the competitor touched the ground below, his or her turn would automatically over. The competitor who collected the fewest number of flags would earn punishment for the entire member of his or her respective team, in which each member of the losing team must bring several logs from the mountain area to the training ground for the Team Relay course in 402 University Boulevard. Chapter 13: The Team Relay The Team Relay's obstacles for the Boot Camp before the Fight Night were the: * Double Salmon Ladder and Unstable Bridge (counted as one obstacle) ** Number of maximum attempts allowed: 1 ** Time penalty: 30 seconds for the warrior teens, 3 minutes for the KAW Warriors * Warped Wall ** Number of maximum attempts allowed: 1 ** Time penalty: 20 seconds for the warrior teens, 2 minutes for the KAW Warriors Each competitor also must brought a heavy log (which was brought by the KAW Warriors, due to losing at the Pressure Challenge) to the obstacle before attempting the obstacle. Chapter 14: The Hang Move Pressure Challenge Each competitor from his respective team must swing across the chains from the starting platform to reach the landing platform, without touching the ground below. To add the difficulty, each competitor also wore a heavy backpack (40 pounds in weight) while attempting the obstacle. The competitor who reached the landing platform (or swung across the fewest number of chains, in case of less than 2 competitors could reach the landing platform) in the slowest time would earn punishment for the entire member of his or her respective team, in which each member of the losing team must bring several tires from one side of mountain area to the training ground for the Team Relay course in 402 University Boulevard. Chapter 15: The Bungee Road Climb Pressure Challenge Each competitor from his or her respective team must traverse the ropes, and then rang the bell in order back and forth. If the competitor fell to the ground below or skipped several ropes/bells, his or her turn would automatically over. The competitor who rang the bells in the fewest number of times would earn punishment for the entire member of his or her respective team, in which each member of the losing team must bring several heavy ropes from one side of mountain area to the training ground for the Team Relay course in 402 University Boulevard. Chapter 16: Fight Night Since the KAW Warriors lost on the Team Relay, and in an unpredictable twist, Finn McMissile decided to let the warriors to choose eight members, 2 or 3 from each team, to face the Warriors, which were Lamar, Intho, Hadan, Bronte, Jeash, Lydav, Kefra and Glema. Category:2013 Category:Christmas Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Drama Movies Category:Crime Movies Category:Sequels Category:Raven: Home Alone 4 - Taking Back The House